


Those Noises

by Quagswagging



Series: Awkward Encounters [1]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Kinks, M/M, Masturbation, Moaning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 22:26:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14680731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quagswagging/pseuds/Quagswagging
Summary: Kimi hears someone in the room next to his and can't forget about it. Then it turns out he knows the person who makes those lovely little noises.(Or Kimi can hear Valtteri moan and is turned on. (It's really as simple as that))





	Those Noises

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to become Botsimi but I failed (ooops)  
> Still, enjoy :)
> 
> Aaaand, this fic will be part of a new little series which I've been planning for a while now.
> 
> It will basically exist of very smutty fics combined with a good dose of awkwardness (hehehe)
> 
> Feel free to request any pairing! :D

Kimi sighed and stretched his arms out over his head, wincing at the uncomfortable crack in his lower back. He made his way into the bathroom, carelessly discarding his clothes as he pulled them off. Turning on the shower, he yawned as he waited for the water to warm up, his eyes half-closed as he hopped under the water, groaning as the warmth soothed his sore muscles. 

Once he was warm and relaxed again, he turned the water off again, stilling as a strange sound reached his ears, almost as if someone was moaning in the bathroom next to his, the sounds reaching him through the connected air vents. The noises were only soft, more like little breathless gasps than full on moans, but the sounds still make a shiver run down Kimi’s spine, straight to his groin. 

It might have to do with the fact that it had been some time since he had heard someone else moan for him. It wasn’t like he picked up a random girl or guy every weekend just to deal with his needs, he took care of that himself most of the time.

Kimi rubbed his forehead with another sigh, trying to ignore the way heat was pooling in his stomach, his cock hardening at the mere thought of having someone else pressed up against him, someone to kiss and- he shuddered as his neighbour let out another soft gasp. 

If Kimi strained his ears, he could even here the sound of skin rubbing on skin, and Kimi involuntarily imagined how the unknown neighbour, clearly a man, had one hand wrapped around his cock, the other straining against the wall, or even with a finger pressed into his ass, the soft moans caused by hitting his prostate at exactly the right angle. 

Kimi hand found his own dick, and he tried to stay as quiet as possible as he continued to listen to the delightfully sweet sounds. He felt like a creep listening in on this, but he just couldn’t help himself.

The moans had become slightly louder, more frantic and Kimi groaned as he heard a long, drawn out moan as the unknown man came to his climax. He followed soon after, biting into his palm to stifle his moans as he came over his own hand.

He caught his breath, listening to the other man get out of the shower, who humming a little under his breath. Kimi washed his hands before getting ready for bed.

Even as he slid under the covers, he couldn’t help but wonder who the other man was.

~~  
The next day it was already late when Kimi made his way back to his room and he was exhausted. Fumbling around in his pockets for his keycard, he didn’t even hear the other man walk over.

“Evening.” Kimi turned at the soft voice, Valtteri giving him a friendly smile. 

“Hi.” Kimi simply said with a small nod, turning back to his door once he had finally found his keycard.

“Seems like we’re neighbours.” Valtteri chuckled, taking out a keycard as well to open the door to Kimi’s left, the room that was adjacent to his bathroom. Kimi stilled, giving Valtteri a rather wide eyed look that clearly confused the younger Finn. Valtteri took a step forward, looking slightly concerned as he reached out for Kimi.

“I heard you last night.” Kimi blurted out, cursing himself for sounding so creepy. Valtteri’s hand stopped halfway, dangling uselessly in the air close to Kimi’s shoulder. There was a deep blush on Val’s cheeks, his eyes wide as he regarded Kimi, the discomfort clear in his posture. 

“Oh.” Valtteri managed to say. They both stayed quiet for a moment, still staring at each other. Then Kimi closed his door, stepping closer to the Mercedes driver. Valtteri let out a surprised huff, but still didn’t break eye contact, although his eyes fluttered closed for just a second as Kimi’s fingers brushed over his cheek. 

“You make the most beautiful noises.” Kimi purred. Valtteri let out a soft moan, making Kimi grin. “Just like that.” he said, before leaning in to press their lips together. Valtteri kissed back, parting his lips when Kimi urged him to do so.Valtteri pulled him closer, fumbling behind him to open the door to his room behind him. 

They stumbled into the room without letting go of each other, Kimi groaning as Valtteri let out a soft moan, the younger Finn throwing his head back as Kimi trailed kisses down his neck. 

Kimi undid Val’s belt and tugged down the other man’s jeans, determined to hear more of those noises leaving him. Kimi pressed another sloppy kiss to Val’s lips before falling to his knees. He ran his hands over Val’s thighs, biting his lip at Val’s soft whimper. 

“Oh god yes Valtteri.” He murmured, mouthing at Val’s cock through his boxers before pulling them down as well. Val’s cock was already hard, jutting out from his body. Kimi licked a wet stripe against the underside before swirling his tongue over the top. Valtteri’s stomach tensed, a shiver running through him. He was biting his lip, trying to keep another moan in.

“Let me hear you.” Kimi whispered, teasing Val’s balls with his hand as he took the tip of Val’s cock into his mouth, swallowing down until he felt it hit the back of his throat.

“Kimi…” Valtteri moaned out, his hips bucking forward. Kimi hummed, relaxing his throat for Val. He trailed his hand over Valtteri’s thigh as he bobbed his head, the younger man a shivering mess under his touch. 

Kimi pulled away, making Val whine. Kimi shushed him gently, spitting on his hand before taking Val’s length into his mouth again. His slicked up hand trailed over the Mercedes driver’s ass, one finger carefully pushing past the tight ring of muscle. Valtteri gasped, his fingers tangling into Kimi’s hair, his hips pushing back on Kimi’s finger. 

“Oh Kimi, that feels so- oohh” he moaned, throwing his head back as Kimi hit just the right spot inside of him. Kimi hollowed his cheeks, peeking up at Val through his eyelashes. The younger man’s cheeks were flushed, his eyes lidded as he took in air in little gasps.

He knew Val was close now, Valtteri whining anytime Kimi made a move to pull away. Kimi hulmed, sucking down a little more as he curled his finger inside of Val.

Valtteri came with a breathless moan, his hips bucking slightly as he spilled in Kimi’s mouth, who swallowed it down. 

Pulling his mouth of Vallteri’s softening cock, Kimi could barely stand up before Val pulled him flush against him, tilting Kimi’s head back slightly to kiss him. 

“Thank you.” Valtteri murmured, nuzzling the side of Kimi’s neck. Kimi huffed out a laugh.

“No problem.” he answered fondly. Valtteri grinned mischievously, his hand trailing over Kimi’s stomach.

“Now, for round two….”


End file.
